


He is not heavy, he's my brother

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carry someone on your back, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Past and Present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 13





	He is not heavy, he's my brother

Past

John looked at his son Dean, with an amused smile on his lips: he had inherited Mary's stubbornness and was really showing it, at that moment. Even Bobby, who was with them at the moment, was smiling amused.

Sammy was sleeping soundly, with his mouth open and his arms firmly tied to the neck of his brother who was carrying him on his back.

"But what if I'm sure? I can take it myself," John asked with some concern.

"No, it doesn't bother me: he's my brother," replied Dean with his big green eyes, shrugging his shoulders for what he could.

Present

"Dean, you weigh as much as a boulder, but how much do you eat?" Sam muttered between amused and exasperated, placing his older brother on his back.

"You wanted to do it!" Dean replied, stifling a groan of pain: being slammed here and there like a rag doll, by a fucking demon was not exactly in his plans and he had found himself with a sore leg; instead Sam had done better.

"It would be embarrassing if we were mistaken for two boyfriends ..."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Well, how many times have they done it? It will be hard to take you from the car to the bunker ... I will find my back to pieces"

"And you think about that? Poor me," said Dean, patting his younger brother's head.

"Bicth, if you still complain I'll unload you into a ditch!" Sam snorted.

"Okay, okay ... sorry Jerk"

They remained silent for a while, leaving the old abandoned warehouse behind. The darkness was falling rapidly.

Dean rested his chin on his brother's shoulder and unwittingly inhaled his scent that vaguely tasted of Marseille soap.

"Sammy?"  
"Hm?"  
"Am I heavy?"  
Sam shook his head and, remembering the words Dean had said years ago: "You are not heavy, you are my brother"


End file.
